Nitrowing
Nitrowing is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Nitrosian from the planet Nitrosia. Appearence Nitrowing looks like a gigantic bat and wolf-like creature. He has light brown wings which are large and have points on the bottom of them. He has orange shorts on with yellow outlines on them and appears to have opened-toed shoes on and motocycle gloves on as well. He has one large horn on his head and two bright eyes and a small mouth with shark-type teeth. He has a tail which is short and black and has three fingers and three toes as well. He has very tiny ears and black lines thta go across his torso and appears to have a broad upper chest area. He wears the gamatrix symbol on the upper part of his shorts that looks like he's wearing a belt, but he's not. Powers & Abilities Nitrowing has the power to fly, of course, and can use flight manipulation. He can fly at incredible, breakneck speeds, making it easy for him to fly out of the atmosphere for space missions as well. He is really good at surviving planet re-entry when he needs to like at dire situations. He can also jump really high from buildings and the ground, making an east getaway from a too severe fight or trying to catch an enemy. Along with these powers, he is able to shoot yellow extremely powerful laser breams from his eyes and mouth when he needs to fight air bourne combat. Weaknesses Nitrowing's can't exactly stay inside water too long or he'll drown from weak lungs. His species also doesn't adapt well to a new kind of enviorment or bumping into large objects. Gamaverse In The Other Side of Time, Nitrowing debuted and was used to get away from the dragon. In'' Breached Would Be A Relevant Term, Nitrowing was used to escape the blown up ship. In Sound of Silence, Nitrowing chased after Splot. In ''The Very Wild Northeast, Nitrowing was used twice to chase after Ninenine. In'' Hunting the Hunter, Nitrowing chased after Zootra. In ''An Abnormal Day High Up, Nitrowing saved Dan and Maltha. In The Year of the Dragon Men, Nitrowing was dunked. In The Roller Ghoster Ride, Nitrowing landed in order to go to a meeting. In Satisfaction Day, Gim transformed into him and escaped Mig. In Foe Hammered, Nitrowing was used to blast Deristroll. In The Release, Nitrowing flew to Toklei Island. In'' Meet Father Nature, Nitrowing flew away from Shiar. In ''Tunnels Can Be Dangerous, Nitrowing flew Maltha and Dan away. In Hour of Darkness, Part 2, Nitrowing looked at the laser. Appearences Gamaverse *''The Other Side of Time '' (first appearance) *''Breached Would Be A Relevant Term (brief) *Sound of Silence '' *''The Very Wild Northeast (x2; 2nd time brief) *Hunting the Hunter '' *''An Abnormal Day High Up '' *''The Year of the Dragon Men (brief) *The Roller Ghoster Ride'' (brief) *''Satisfaction Day'' (used by Gim) *''Foe Hammered'' *''The Release '' *''Meet Father Nature (brief) *Tunnels Can Be Dangerous '' *''Hour of Darkness, Part 2 '' Video Games Mig 10: Enter the Gamaverse *Nitrowing is a playable alien in Enter the Gamaverse. Trivia *He is basically the more advanced version of Jetray. *He is Mig's 'go to space combat hero'. *According to legend, Nitrosians used to live inside a giant underwater cave which collapsed after a large meteor shower which ended up covering the planet with rock. *According to Mig, Nitrowing's energy wave from his wings in The Very Wild Northeast was a glitch. Category:Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Male Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:Flight Aliens